


That's The Way I Like It

by onearmedscissor



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, honestly there's not much i can say. men get pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedscissor/pseuds/onearmedscissor
Summary: Cautiously, only using his thumb and index finger of each hand, he lifts the present in question by the black leather harness it’s attached to.“Helen,” he pauses, examining a quaintly shaped moderately sized toy, dangling almost right in front of his face, “what, pray tell, is this?”Or, in other words, Helen Brittas Pegs Her Insufferable Husband.
Relationships: Gordon Brittas/Helen Brittas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	That's The Way I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> hm. first this was all a jokey concept but then 24 hours after i had said "im never going to write brittas empire fic" i have watched 7x02, the plot was served to me on a silver platter. it's not necessarily to have watched this episode to read this, just keep in mind that in that ep helen was giving everyone little gifts to learn about Giving and Receiving and Well.  
> title comes from that dead or alive song. they probably filmed that music video at a leisure centre didn't they

“Oh, Gordon, you know that I love you, right?” Helen moves closer to her husband, wrapping her hands around him and putting her head on his chest. 

“Of course, my sweet,” Gordon drawls out, wrapping his own arm around Helen’s shoulders, “and I love you, very much so.” He rubs her arm, meaning to be comforting, but it’s a bit on the rough side. 

There is a small pause, but just as Helen feels him take a deep breath in, she knows it’s most likely because Gordon is about to indulge into a tirade, so before the moment would be lost, she thinks, this is the time for it.

“Gordon,” she begins quickly, putting just a little distance between them, her arms still around him. “There’s something I would like to propose to you, in a sense,” she was right, though, Gordon was now looking at her with his mouth agape; she cut him off right as he was about to start speaking. 

Gordon’s mouth closes shut and for a moment he purses his lips, blinking at Helen, a bit puzzled. “What is it, my love?”

“Well, you know,” Helen starts unevenly, dropping her gaze for a second, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, and then she lifts her eyes at Gordon again, “there’s still something I would like to learn about giving, and the pleasure of giving.” 

He blinks, his brows furrowing, “I’m afraid I am not quite following you.” Weirdly enough, this gives Helen some bit of confidence.

She puts one of her hands on his chest, rolling one of the top buttons of Gordon’s shirt in her fingers.

“And there’s something still for you to learn about the pleasure of receiving, Gordon,” she tries to sound just a little more chirpy, with a sly smile, hoping, albeit to her own fault, that Gordon will get at least a tiny bit of a hint.

“But I have already gladly received the cigarette case!” he exclaims, “and as I said, I will be keeping it as close to my own beating heart as I possibly can,” he puts his other hand on his chest, somewhere around where his heart should be and gives Helen a most earnest look. 

A tiny smirk creeps up Helen’s face and she moves her hand to wrap them around Gordon’s hand that he just put up to his heart. 

“This is somehow different, Gordon,” she says as she watched her husband’s face grimace into more confusion, “but the idea remains the same, I suppose.” 

“Helen, Helen...” Brittas shakes his head slowly, “darling, you have been so tired,” he frees one of his hands and then frames Helen’s head in both of them, “you need to rest, my angel. You have lost the plot of what you’re talking about.” Gordon tries to sound caring, and deep down Helen knows that he does care, but this time she’s determined to get her way. She’s determined and she has no doubt that all parties involved will be left more than satisfied and content by the end of this. With a small sigh, she pushes Gordon’s arms away and takes his hands in his.

“Please, Gordon. I’m only asking you to listen to me and trust me.”

Gordon’s face turns confused again, but Helen tries to pay this no mind as she stands up from the couch, still holding his hands in hers, not breaking eye contact. “Let’s go upstairs and talk there.” He follows her, surprisingly, without a single word, as she leads him up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

As they enter the bedroom, Helen turns briefly to close the door, even though they are home alone, but this is a much needed kick of confidence for her. She feels in control as she turns the lock. 

Right after then she turns around back to Gordon, who still hasn’t uttered a single word, which was highly unusual for him, and is now standing by their bed, with his hands by his side. He curiously eyes a small wrapped package resting on the bed.

Helen walks towards him carefully, taking her place by Gordon’s side and puts her hand on his shoulder. She expected him to be tense, but once again, to her surprise, he’s completely relaxed. 

“Helen, my darling, what is this?” he asks, sounding genuinely puzzled and Helen takes it to guide the ball in her court.

“Something I picked up from the post office earlier today,” she begins gently. “It’s a little present,” Gordon’s eyebrows lift at that and a smile tugs at his face, yet he’s still looking at the package. “For both of us,” Helen adds, just a tad hastily.

Gordon turns his head, meeting Helen’s eyes, still smiling. “Oh, sweetheart,” he stretches, his smile growing, “you never stop surprising me. Not for a single second.”

Helen returns the smile. “Go on,” she nudges him slightly. “Open it.”

She watches him move towards the mysterious package, excitement blooming out of him. He takes it in his hands and sits down on the edge of the bed and Helen joins him, sitting down by his side. Many possible outcomes have been played out in Helen’s head; she even rehearsed what she would have to say in some most predictable situations just the night before, so she felt ready for whatever may come.

Gordon takes the paper-wrapped package in his lap and pulls on the thin ropes that hold it together, and carefully unwraps the present, taking his time not to damage the paper. Helen watches him attentively, as his face drops and then his brows knit tightly together in deep confusion. Cautiously, only using his thumb and index finger of each hand, he lifts the present in question by the black leather harness it’s attached to.

“Helen,” he pauses, examining a quaintly shaped moderately sized toy, dangling almost right in front of his face, “what, pray tell, is this?”

She puts her hand on his arm, “This is...”, she begins a bit faintly, “just something I thought that would enrich our time together.” Gordon turns to look at her, his face is still a mixture of confusion and something else, nostrils flaring. “It was a suggestion from my therapist,” she adds quickly and almost defensively. 

Gordon drops his hands in his lap, still holding the thing. “Has our sexual life become dull for you? Why have you not said anything to me earlier,” he looks almost hurt now. “Do we really need to indulge in such radically unorthodox practices into our lives?”

“Gordon,” Helen sighs. “This is,” she stammers a bit, her anxiety taking over for a bit, as she tried to think of at least one argument she came up with the night before. “It’s not as unorthodox as you think,” she tries to reassure him. “Besides, for you it would almost like a visit to Dr Chambers.”

He blinks at her.

“But well, you know. With me,” she adds.

“Now, you know that I take my health very seriously, and while it may result in some rather pleasing stimulation, a prostate exam is not s—”

“Gordon,” Helen interrupts him sturdily, rubbing her face. “I promise you, I will do nothing without you agreeing, but please,” she takes a pause, looking back at him. “I’m sure this will be an... enriching experience for both of us. Remember? The giving and receiving?” Gordon’s eyes widen at that and he looks away. “This is for us to, you know. Learn,” her voice is more soothing now and she takes deep, calming breaths, hoping it will pass onto her husband as well.

He shakes his head slowly, “I just don’t see how it would benefit us, my darling, I’m sorry. Of course, I love you, and I would be willing to try almost anything you may ask of me, but I feel like this is entirely about something else, and we shall discuss it as soon as possible and—”

“Gordon, for Christ’s sake, shut up and take it up the arse like a man would!” she raises her voice without meaning to and Gordon’s eyes widen again and he blinks at her, his mouth a thin line. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she stutters and groans, dropping her head in her arms. “What I’m trying to say is,” she lifts her head back at him, still looking at her, his eyes like saucers. “It will be great. This is something I really want to try, Gordon,” trying to sound comforting again, she stretches her mouth into a smile. “Besides,” she begins, now sprinkling a flirtatious note in her voice, “I’m sure that,” she takes the harness out of Gordon’s malleable hands and puts it aside, “this is something both of us,” she emphasizes on the last three words, as she puts her hand on his thigh and starts slowing moving it up, towards his groin, “will enjoy immensely.” By the time she finishes, Gordon’s own face relaxed, his eyes squinted and he’s looking at Helen, his mouth graced by a smile that in his own book would be considered flirty, but Helen will take that. 

She tilts her head to the side, not breaking the eye contact, inquiring wordlessly.

“Alright,” he says at last, stretching out the second syllable, face breaking out into a smile. “I’m in,” Gordon not only sounds that but he also radiates enthusiasm, going back to his self that was just unwrapping the presents some short time ago. “And it’s because I love you so much,” he puts her face in his hands, and gives her a chaste, close-mouthed kiss on the lips.

“Okay,” Helen says, just a bit eagerly, her eyes sparkling. “Okay, let’s just,” she pauses and stands up from the bed just for a brief moment to grab Gordon’s sweater by the lower hems and pull it over his head. She chucks it behind her head and watches Gordon’s eyes follow its flight trajectory, but she puts her hands on his shoulders right then before he can say anything and presses down to make him lay on his back, and climbs atop of him, straddling his hips. Gordon inhales sharply and widens his eyes, which is a sign that things are going smoothly for now. Putting her hands on his chest, she lowers herself, trying not to rush everything too much. Gordon still has that little smile over his face and he is staring at Helen, blinking and Helen can’t help feeling a pang of affection she does indeed harbour for her husband. She moves her hands to his tie and puts her mouth on his. Gordon is respondent to her kiss, opening his mouth and letting Helen in, while she loosens the knot on the tie. As she is about to move her hands to the collar of his shirt, Gordon puts his arms on her shoulder and breaks the kiss, putting some distance between them. 

Helen makes a little confused noise but before she can ask any question out of about a dozen that form in her mind in an instant, Gordon speaks up.

“My darling,” he begins, breaking the eye contact for a bit. “as the occasion presents and quite possibly must dictate,” he swallows and Helen can’t help relishing in his cheeks tinged pink and in the shyness seeping through his usual bravado. “Should not our roles be... reversed here?” 

Helen breathes out a laugh, because this was definitely not something she expected him to say. “Oh, Gordon,” she smiles and puts her hand on his cheek. “It really doesn’t matter. Please, just relax, alright?”

Gordon smiles. “Alright,” he stretches out. “Following your lead,” he then exhales, visibly trying to relax and show Helen that he is relaxed and it works by giving her another push of confidence. She lowers herself again, going for another kiss and deepening it this time, happy to find Gordon pliant under her touch. Helen puts her hands back on Gordon’s shoulders and then moves them to the collar of his shirt, and goes onto unbuttoning it one by one. Gordon’s breaths stutter a bit and Helen knows her husband well enough to know that it’s almost showtime. Continuing kissing him, she grinds down with her hips a little and though layers of fabric she feels him half hard and the feeling sends a lazy wave of desire, pooling down in her lower insides. One by one her fingers swiftly unloop the buttons down the coast of Gordon’s body, all the while deepening the kiss and revelling in Gordon’s reciprocating efforts. Upon undoing the last button, Helen lifts her upper body, severing the kiss, and looks into her husband’s eyes. He’s looking more positively excited than he did just a moment ago, breathing just a bit more heavily, his face flushed. 

Helen straightens her back a little, not breaking the eye contact and getting her hands on Gordon’s belt. He holds a breath in at her working the belt open, the buckle clinging softly in the quiet of the room, otherwise only disrupted by the shuffling of clothes and the rising volume of inhales and exhales coming from both of them. 

Then she takes a moment to pull her own sweater over her head and chuck it away, only a bra staying on the upper half of her body and she does take notice in Gordon’s eyes skimming down to the level of her chest. She moves just a bit lower down his lap, pleasantly noting the hardness moving over her crotch through the layers of clothing. 

“Come here,” she says, also grabbing at the undone tie, pulling him lightly towards her and Gordon follows, sitting up. Helen pulls the tie over his head, and it joins the rest of their clothing on the floor. She then grabs at the upper sleeves of his shirt and pulls it down his arms; the motion brings their faces closer and she kisses him again, this time more tentatively but Gordon opens his mouth more than willingly. As she pulls the shirt as low as she can, Gordon frees himself of the piece of clothing completely. She rubs down his shoulders and then over his chest, and then lower, down his stomach, settling her hands over his crotch, working the button and the fly open. She could admit that she was too overtly excited and maybe just a tad impatient with it, but Gordon is returning her affections easily and it amps her desire like she herself would not be expecting it to be with her husband in a different case.

Just as her hands finally reach the hem of Gordon’s underpants, Helen feels his hands in her shoulders and then suddenly she is pushed away. 

“Gordon, wha—”, she begins in a small voice but gets interrupted immediately.

“My darling, I have just remembered,” Gordon says quickly, his eyes wide, “when you were getting the mail earlier, was there anything from the European Union Leisure Office for me? They did say I would have to be expecting something around these dates and it’s getting quite concerning for me, really.”

Catching him taking a small pause, Helen tries to stop his small tirade. “Gordon, please. This is not really the time for this right now, is it?” She tries to keep her voice calm, a bit baffled but not surprised at his sudden outbreak, as this was, sadly, quite a constant occurrence.

“Well,” he says, lifting up his left arm to look at his watch, “they are rather late; by about four days, to be precise. That’s if my memory serves me right. I think I shall check it in the books,” Helen sighs, getting impatient a little. “It is most important that these things should be done on time, otherwise what good should it do,” his voice starts hitting notes that are deemed barely bearable for the human ear. “Little do they know, that according to the—”

“Oh for God’s sake, Gordon,” Helen puts her left hand over his mouth, shutting him up and it makes his eyes widen, but in the next half a second her other hand goes right at his dick, palming over the length firmly through the layer of his underpants and Gordon’s eyes go even wider, he inhales sharply and she sees his throat working as he swallows. As she strokes over the length of his cock through the fabric, she feels his mouth slacken under her other hand and he exhales hotly into her palm. It sends a more persistent wave of desire over her and it pools hotly in her lower stomach, and she squirms a little. She swallows, her own breathing getting heavier and she doesn't break eye contact with Gordon, as she continues moving her hand over his cock.

She eases the grip on his mouth and moves her hand just a bit lower, her thumb pressing on his bottom lip. Helen looks him in the eye and she finds that she has never seen her husband like this. His eyes look dark and his eyelids droop, and after worrying the thought in her head just for a split of a second longer, she pushes the tip of her thumb into his mouth and it’s instantly met by a lax tongue. Helen sucks in a breath and pushes in more, pressing down on Gordon’s tongue with her thumb, watching the movement of his mouth attentively. His breath is hot and she realises he is fully hard under her other hand. Lightly stroking the side of his face with her other fingers of the hand that explores Gordon’s mouth, she presses her palm harder over his cock. 

Gordon breath stutters and he bucks his hips, seeking more friction and upon that Helen drags her thumb out of his mouth, leaving a trace of his saliva over his bottom lip and chin, while Gordon tries to follow the movement of her hand with his eyes.

“Okay,” Helen says in a quiet voice, lifting her other hand from his crotch, for which she gets a dissatisfied sigh from Gordon and cups his face in both of her hands, one thumb still ghosting near the corner of his mouth. “Let’s lie down properly now, shall we?”

Gordon nods and Helen smiles a little to herself at the sight of her husband looking so aroused and submissive and, most importantly, quiet. She lifts herself and climbs from the bed, standing up and Gordon follows. The fabric of his pants drops slightly down his thighs and he looks down absently and goes onto fully taking them off, only remaining in his underwear and socks. Helen catches herself looking at the shape of his hard cock through his underpants and desire tugs at her insides, again, pulling in her lower stomach and she squeezes her thighs against one another just a little. Gordon starts moving, climbing into the bed and lays himself down right in the middle of it and looks at Helen expectantly, his mouth still open just slightly. Helen quickly tugs her own pants off, grabs the little bottle of lube she put on the bedside table in advance just in case and climbs into the bed after Gordon.

“I’m going to talk you through it, okay?” she settles in, spreading his legs and tugging down his underwear. Gordon nods, breathing out sharply at the friction of the rubber band over his cock and helps out a little by moving his legs. “If there’s anything wrong, just tell me,” she rubs his thighs up and down and she is surprised at how good it feels for her own self. She is genuinely engaged and turned on, and she wants to see her husband squirm, which she is determined to do. 

“My darling, are you quite sure,” Gordon begins, pausing to breath out and wet his lips, “that you know what you’re doing?” 

“Gordon, I’ve—” Helen catches herself on time, almost slipping on telling that she has done that before, which she has, although only once, with some one night stand ages and ages ago.

“I know what I’m doing. This will be great, I promise.”

“Okay,” he stretches out again, smiling, relaxing visibly and at that moment Helen is thankful for the fact that Gordon is the way he is. “I love you so much, my dear, only your sweet words can soothe me the way they do,” he is still smiling and if Helen’s completely honest he looks utterly ridiculous like this. His chest is peppered with blush and he looks at her with that giddy smile, his arms lying along the line of his body and his legs spread by the sides of Helen, who’s kneeling between them. 

She puts her hand on his cock again and his stomach tenses visibly as she gives it a few strokes and his eyes fall shut. 

Okay, it’s go time.

She lets go of his cock and reaches for the small bottle of lube. Unscrewing the cap, she squeezes some on the index and middle fingers of her right hand and puts the bottle aside.

“Okay, Gordon, now relax. Just like Dr Chambers, remember?” her voice is calm and reassuring as she rubs his thigh with her left hand.

“Yes, right, alright,” Gordon repeats, nodding, fixing his eyes to the ceiling.

Helen slightly nudges his thigh and Gordon spread his legs even more apart and then she gets to work. 

She puts her finger on his entrance, rubbing a few slow circles and Gordon tenses a little immediately. Her other hand is still on his thigh, stroking slightly, moving her palm in circular motions upwards from his knee to his groin close to his cock and back. It does make him relax a little and he breathes out, closing his eyes. Helen feels him relax, too and she takes it as a cue to push her finger inside.

“It’s okay, Gordon, I got you,” she soothes again, pressing her finger in and out, slowly each time pushing just a bit deeper than she did the other time and even from afar she can see Gordon’s eyes moving frantically under his eyelids, his mouth going slack again. 

Helen’s own hand trembles a little and she clenches herself around nothing, almost feeling how wet she must be and she almost aches for some friction but tries to shift the focus at the task at hand. She will be there soon.

Pressing her finger up to her first knuckle now, she watches Gordon face attentively, as she moves her left hand to his cock and the tip of her middle finger of the right hand teases at his entrance now, ready to join the other finger. Palming at his cock, she wraps her slender fingers around Gordon firmly and gives him a few strokes, while pushing the second finger inside him and it gets a moan out of him that sends a hot flash down Helen’s spine.

“How are you feeling, Gordon?” she asks him, without stopping the movement of her hands. She presses the second finger further, stretching him out more.

“I’m,” he swallows heavily and the sight of his throat working makes Helen shiver a little. “I’m g-good, my love, I’m great,” he opens his eyes and gives Helen a little smile, his mouth opened and wet looking. 

“Good, good, Gordon, that’s very good,” she nods, thrusting her fingers more, spreading them out just a little and he squints and another quiet moan escapes him. Gordon is usually pretty vocal in bed, of course he is, but he is definitely being quiet right now and Helen wants to get something out of him. 

Again, she speeds up the movement of her fingers and wraps her fingers more tightly around his cock, tugging it exceptionally slowly this one time and holding him at the base, as she curls her fingers inside of him and it gets another moan out of him, as he licks over his bottom lip, and at another push he moans again, this time louder. 

And then she takes her fingers out and Gordon snaps his eyes open. 

“Okay, I think-I think you’re ready,” she doesn’t trust the sound of her own voice, as she is clouded with desire and she feels very empty and if she doesn’t get any kind of pressure on herself, she might lose her mind. “Let’s,” she pauses. “Hold on.”

Gordon follows her every movement with his eyes, as she puts her arms behind her back to undo her bra and throw somewhere to the side. “Okay, can you- I think I’m gonna need you to sit down, but like, halfway” she instructs him further and he moves with no hesitation. 

Helen follows him, not resisting the urge to kiss him and plants her mouth on his. His tongue feels heavy against hers and when she puts his hands on her shoulders she can’t help shivering again; Gordon’s hands are big and hot and in a flash-quick movement she moves one of her hands on his elbow and tugs down, hoping he would get the hint. Gordon severs the kiss to look at Helen, with his eyes squinted and his face breaking into a wide smile.

“Oh, Helen,” he stretches out and Helen feels her face get hot, as Gordon slowly lowers his arm and presses his hand between her legs. Her breath hitches at the long-awaited friction and as Gordon rubs her through her underwear, she lets out a quiet noise and she can feel the fabric slide easily against her wetness and when she lifts her eyes at Gordon’s face she sees that his smile has dropped and instead he is just looking down at his own hand between Helen’s legs, his mouth wide opened and his breath is hot. “Well, as I said,” she breathes out a laugh, “this is an enriching experience.” 

He slides two of his fingers over her again, pressing a little harder and Helen moans, still watching him and his expression shows nothing but pure arousal.

Helen almost lets herself get into it and then drags her conscience back to what they were originally there for. 

She puts her hand over Gordon’s wrist and it makes him look up at her.

“Okay,” she swallows, smiling a little, “okay, let me get ready.”

Gordon blinks at her in response and then his eyes widen, as if he also has just remembered what is about to happen. He shimmies backwards on the bed and Helen moves, climbing off. Her hands are still slightly trembling, as she takes off her knickers and throws them somewhere to the side. 

And then she reaches for the strap-on.

Somehow it looks bigger in her hands now than it did just half an hour ago. She swallows and puts the harness on, hooking it over her thighs and adjusts it comfortably. There’s something on the inside that presses right on her clit with her every movement and she sighs.

Gordon is sitting on the bed, watching her with half-lidded eyes and if she’s not mistaken his eyes wander up and down from her chest to her groin. She breathes out, feelings just a tad jittery but no less excited and climbs back onto the bed, Gordon’s eyes following her intently. She settles right back between his legs.

“Okay, let’s—,” she puts her hands on his thighs, “can you lean back a little? Yeah, like that.”

The way Gordon moves and the way the blush is now spread across his chest and shoulders means that he is just as clouded with lust, and Helen really has never seen him so pliant, so aroused and once again, so quiet. 

“Are you ready?” she asks him, looking him into the eye.

“Yes, Helen, yes,” he breathes out, settling in more comfortably. “Please,” he adds in a small voice that makes Helen’s insides pulse. She reaches for the lube, again, and smears some over the toy, generously coating it over and turning it the right way, that would get the most friction. 

Then Helen moves towards Gordon, between his spread legs and carefully and slowly, watching attentively and then, with her hands holding Gordon’s thighs, she slides it in. 

Gordon exhales sharply through his nose, as Helen pushes in deeper and at her first real thrust they both moan. The pressure of the thrust makes the toy rub against her clit and it sends shivers down her legs and she clenches around nothing again. 

She thrusts again and again, trying to set up a slow rhythm for now, and Gordon moans loudly this time, his eyes still fixated somewhere on Helen’s chest. She works her hips more and more, the pressure almost making the eyes roll to the back of her head and then she thrusts in again and stays there, deeper than before and Gordon’s moan is louder and longer and lewder.

Helen starts moving her hips again.

“Gordon,” she says, not trusting what she is about to say next, “tell me, tell me how it feels for you.”

She watches his face, watches him lift his eyes at her, breathing rapidly and at this point at her every thrust in he makes a small noise that sounds like it comes from the back of his throat. 

“This is,” he wets his mouth, “m-marvellous, Helen,” she pushes again, and again, her rhythm stuttering a little. “Just incredible, Helen, darling, my darling—”, he falls quiet as Helen makes another uneven, quite deep thrust that buries the toy all the way inside Gordon.

And then she goes for it again and he moans, loudly and lengthy, and puts his hands on Helen’s shoulders, bringing their bodies closer. This somehow makes Helen push her thighs even deeper and for a moment Helen wishes she was able to actually, actually feel him clench around that. His cock slides over her belly and he throws his head back, exposing his throat a little and Helen can just watch, as she continues movements, thinking that there’s no way she can possibly stop, ever. She rubs her hand up Gordon’s thigh and moves it to his cock and he makes a noise that shoots straight through her and she speeds up even more, grinding against the pressure, wanting more, needing more and then Helen moves her wrist, giving Gordon’s cock a few rapid strokes and Gordon holds onto her tighter. The noises that he makes are so profane and unlike him, that this weight inside of her skips a few steps and her hips stutter. Only just then she registers that Gordon is saying something and when she finally manages to focus through the sounds of the skin moving against bed sheets, the crinkle of the bed and the slam of skin against skin, she hears him say an incoherent string of words, where she can hear her own name, “yes”, “please” and “my love”. 

Another push, and she palms over the head of his cock and then another, harder push that punches a breath out of Gordon and the pressure erupts out of Helen and she squeezes herself around nothing, feeling impossibly empty as the release washes over her in searing waves and she moves in barely controllable, erratic thrusts, sliding deeper and deeper, and then Gordon’s moans get louder and Helen pushes a bit back to look him over, still riding out her orgasm.

Gordon is red from the tips of his ears to his shoulders, making a high-pitched noise at every rhythmic push and stroke over his cock and he looks at Helen with a blissed out little smile and there are lines of sweat at his sideburns. 

Speeding up again, just a little, she wraps her hands tightly around his cock and moves her wrist in a quick motion, and Gordon then comes all over her hand with a lingering moan, squinting his eyes shut. Helen watches him, undone and she savours every moment and the sight of him like that sends a lazy, dull wave of pleasure down her lower stomach.

Gordon Brittas, the most bothersome man alive, is picked apart by her and he is malleable and limp in her arms, and she can’t help relishing at the thought that this is, indeed, her doing. She stops moving and pulls the toy out of him and he crashes back onto the bed with a thud.  
Helen follows, lying back, and takes the harness off, hissing a little, the leather sliding over her sensitive skin. She then looks at Gordon, again and she feels herself smile, as she watches her husband grinning gleefully at the ceiling, with his hand lying down on his chest and again, Helen feels kind of proud of herself.

“Oh, Helen,” Gordon begins, stretching out the syllables more than he usually does, “I am truly on cloud nine, my angel,” he moves his head to the side and looks her in the eye and Helen feels silly at how, despite everything, she is stupidly attracted to him and she wants to kiss him.

And so she does, moving her head just slightly and pecking him lightly in the corner of his mouth. “Me too, Gordon,” she lifts his hand to his face and moves it higher to thread her fingers through his curls. “I am so glad.”

“And how am I glad, my dear,” he pauses and then lifts his index finger to his face. “And,” he gestures, “I sure did learn more about the pleasure of receiving tonight.”

Helen drops her head onto his shoulder, muffling a laugh. “Oh, Gordon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i have a raging brainrot that makes me write these things. thank you for being here. my friend called this "vanilla femdom" and i can never be at peace. have a nice day!


End file.
